


Gillovny Headcanon of the Day #1

by totallyplatonicadultfriends



Series: Gillovny Headcanon of the Day [1]
Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It is, but really, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyplatonicadultfriends/pseuds/totallyplatonicadultfriends
Summary: The first in a series of super short silly fluffy probably entirely implausible headcanonsRain + Norway + Cuddles = Gillovny





	Gillovny Headcanon of the Day #1

It’s a rainy Norwegian morning and filming is canceled. Gillian is taking a selfie from her bed and she’s not alone. A certain someone who flew in to surprise her is all tangled up in the blankets, wrapped around her with his head on her chest, and she smiles and giggles about it being a remake of the Rolling Stone cover.

And he, of course, is completely asleep like the puppy that he is and has no idea that she’s taking his picture. But she accidentally forgets to turn the camera sound off, so it makes the loud shutter noise and wakes him up and he stirs all sleepily and snuggles closer into her and is all like “what’re you doin…” and she just kisses the top of his head and wraps her arms around him and plays with his hair until he falls back asleep, which is in like 2.5 seconds because he’s just so safe and warm and happy, and she just watches him sleep and strokes his hair until he wakes up again.

He convinces her to stay in bed all day with him because it’s raining and they have nowhere to be and she gives in because who can resist sleepy, cuddly DD snuggles?

It reminds them of Vancouver. Even Gillian, who remembers nothing, remembers that, and says it reminds her of their very first time, way back when it all started. They make love all day to the sound of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@totallyplatonicadultfriends](www.totallyplatonicadultfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
